


From the Heart

by ytcompassrose



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Insanity, flux - Freeform, inspired by wotf, warnings begin to apply in Chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytcompassrose/pseuds/ytcompassrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I can’t love you as you are now, do I really deserve to say I loved you then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Heart

The first time Lalna’s research was sabotaged, he blamed the Hats. He took one long look at the mess of smashed vials, colorful mingled chemicals, and burnt paper before carefully poking at the debris with his sword. The sword was not damaged, so he picked up a few of the pieces of paper. Given how many strange stains they had, he was glad he was wearing gloves. After several minutes of piecing them together and squinting at the blurred markings on them, he recognized them as pages from his lab notebook. And yes, there at the far edge of the mess was the dismembered notebook itself. Carefully stepping around the puddles of vaguely identifiable liquids, he made his way toward it. He quickly flipped through it to see what had been removed and his frown grew. He made his way back around the mess and ran back upstairs. 

“Those deed-sharking bastards trashed my lab!” he shouted as soon as he had rounded the corner. 

Nano had been sitting at the table eating breakfast. A half-eaten slice of toast dropped from her hand as she stood and shoved her chair backwards.

“What? Did they mess with that thing you were going to show me today?”

“Oh, boy did they.” Lalna rolled his eyes and brushed a few stray hairs off his forehead. “It's almost as if they targeted it specifically. Mostly all they did was smash stuff, but... I’d think it was random but they tore all the pages about my special project out of my latest lab notebook and burned them.” He sighed. “I guess it can’t hurt to tell you. I was working on a cure for the flux, or at least something to stop it spreading. I was really starting to get somewhere, too. But with my notes gone and my samples either contaminated or escaped…” He trailed off, his arms spread in a gesture of helplessness. 

Nano walked over to him and placed one purple hand on his elbow. “It’s alright. It’s… it’s pretty sweet that you would do that for me.” She looked to the side, did a double take, and shrieked “OH my GOD it's eating through your GLOVE!”

In the end, the gloves were unsalvageable. Luckily Lalna had plenty of spares.


End file.
